


Approved

by Ollieollieupandfree



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dadsona is Bad at Surprises, Damien is Insecure, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Named Dadsona (Dream Daddy), Vignette, binders, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollieollieupandfree/pseuds/Ollieollieupandfree
Summary: Very short one shot in which Oliver (Dadsona) surprises Damien in the worst way possible, and Damien gets scared.Terrible summary is terrible. Please read, the story is better than the summary. Promise.





	Approved

Damien awoke to the scent of eggs and vegan bacon. It was rather potent, which meant that it couldn't be coming up from the downstairs kitchen. Damien blinked sleepily and turned onto his side to where his boyfriend - Oliver - would usually be. He sat up rather swiftly at finding that the other man was not beside him in bed. He turned over again, and jumped so high he nearly fell out of bed a he found Oliver standing next to the bed with a tray of vegan bacon and eggs and a giant smile. Oliver set the tray of food on the bedside table and bounded back into the bed, two small boxes in his hand. He cuddled up next to Damien and kissed him on the cheek.

 

"Oh? Pray tell, my dear, what is it that I have done to deserve such kindness as being brought breakfast in bed?" Damien asked, though he was not displeased he was confused. As far as he was aware, it was neither his birthday nor father's nor mother's day, so there was no plausible reason to such a treat.

 

"I have a surprise for you," Oliver said, placing the two boxes on Damien's lap after the smaller man sat up. Damien unwrapped the smaller box first and smiled confusedly at the matchbook that sat among the many pieces of tissue paper. It was a simple match book. Nothing special about it, a simple black matchbook with twenty matches in it.

 

"It is. . . Lovely," Damien said finally. Oliver, though Damien was sure he sensed the confusion in his voice, just smiled happily and pushed the other box closer to Damien. Damien handed the matches delicately to the other man and unwrapped the box. He was even more confused when he found one of his binders in the box. He lifted it up out of the box and looked at Oliver, a confused look on his face. Oliver's grin grew and he pushed the matchbook back into Damien's hands, looking between the binder and matchbook with excitement on his face. 

 

"You won't be needing that anymore," Oliver said with a grin.

 

Damien was confused at first, but then it clicked. Oliver wanted Damien to burn the binder. He didn't want Damien to wear it anymore. He didn't want  _Damien_ anymore. Tears sprung into Damien's eyes as he looked at the other man.

 

"O-Oliver. . ." Damien stuttered, "Why do you. . .? I-I thought you understood? I thought you wanted me how I was!" A sob came dangerously close to leaving Damien's throat, and Oliver's eyes widened with fear.

 

"No! God, no!" Oliver exclaimed.

 

"What?" Damien asked tearfully.

 

"I mean- that's not what I meant! I was just. . ." Oliver ran a hand down his face, "God, that was stupid. I went about this all the wrong way."

 

"What are you talking about?" Damien wiped his eyes and cheeks free of tears.

 

"I- we got a call from the doctor. I was trying to surprise you. We got a call, saying that you've been approved for top surgery. I wanted to surprise you, but I went about it in all the wrong ways. I'm so sorry," Oliver said with a deep sigh. Tears once again sprung to Damien's eyes, but instead of the sad and fearful ones that had previously adorned his eyes, these were tears brought forth from happiness. He got approved for top surgery. There would be no more binders that pressed painfully against his ribs and stopped his breathing from being what it should. There would be no more becoming out of breath simply from walking along the street. He was approved for top surgery. No more dysphoria whenever he took his shirt off for the shower. No more people questioning why he was in the men's locker room at the gym when he changed. Damien flung himself towards Oliver and embraced him fiercely, his binder and the matches falling to the floor as he embraced his beloved.

 

"When's the appointment?" Damien asked.

 

"Three weeks. Till then, unfortunately, you can't wear the binder, just because it makes it the surgery safer and easier," Oliver answered. Damien smiled, regardless of the other man's words, and showered his face in kisses.

 

"Come! We must tell the kids!" Damien bounded out of bed, breakfast forgotten, and grabbed the binder and matches.

 

"Lucien! Amanda!" Damien called out, running down to the kitchen. Both teens looked up as the goth man stood in the kitchen doorway- tear tracks on his face, his hair a mess, dressed in nothing but an overly large sleepy shirt, and clutching his binder in one hand and a book of matches in the other, but a large grin adorned his lips.

 

"What is it, dad?" Lucien asked.

 

"Grab the trashcan and bring it to the backyard! We're having a bonfire!" with that, Damien ran back upstairs to get dressed.

 

"I have no idea what that was about, but I'm all for setting stuff on fire. Let's get some sticks," Amanda said, leaving the table and running to get the trashcan.

 

Later that day, all the families of the cul-de-sac stood in the Bloodmarch's backyard, watching a large bonfire in the trashcan blaze. No one knew what it was for - aside from Damien and Oliver - but there was good food and nice conversation so nobody questioned it. Suddenly, Damien - lacking his binder - bounded up to the trashcan and threw one last thing in. Before it hit the fire, everyone saw it as his binder. Mary reached out, almost as if to grab the binder and save it from the flames.

 

"Damien! What the hell was that about?" Mary asked. But Damien was grinning.

 

"My dear friends, we have gathered you here today to give you some news that we are all very excited about," Damien announced. Most of the families were still staring at the trashcan bonfire with extraordinary shock as the fabric burned.

 

"We'd all like to know the news," Lucien murmered.

 

"Yes, Damien," Robert said, "We would all like to know the reason you have decided to burn your binder."

 

"I," Damien took a deep breath, "Got approved for top surgery. I won't be needing a binder anymore." There was a beat of silence in the backyard, before they erupted into cheers. Lucien sprung forward to hug his father, and the cheering continued.

 

"Congratulations, Damien," Joseph said, patting the brunet on the back after Lucien released the man.

 

"Thank you," Damien grinned.

 

"When's the surgery?" Hugo asked.

 

"Three weeks," Oliver answered, seeing as Damien was currently wrapped up in a conversation with Robert and Mary.

 

The rest of the party flowed smoothly and happily. The kids all hung out together, and the dads had a lovely conversation and many congratulations and promises of sweets and other congratulatory gifts were made before anyone left.

 

That night, Damien slept happily next to the man he loved and happily dreamt of all that the family could do without pesky binders. He was happier than he ever had been in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you feel the moment I gave up and just wanted this to end? Yeah. It's really short and the ending is super weak but I really liked it. So there.
> 
> I do not own Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator or anything or anyone associated with it. Kay? Great!
> 
> Constructive criticism and compliments are always welcome in the comments. This is my first time writing for DDaDDS so sorry if anyone's out of character.


End file.
